Accel World: White Reaper
by EnigmaZ
Summary: Taiki Kanemaru(White Reaper) returns to Tokyo after 2 years of medical treatment. A mysterious program appears in his neurolinker called "Brain Burst". What awaits him in the Accelerated World?
1. Prologue: Simulation

**Hi to the people who will read this. If there are any mistakes or something in unclear in the context, feel free to tell me in the reviews.I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Simulation**

At an Airport

A Young man was walking alone, he wore a casual outfit together with a device attached to his neck, a neurolinker. He exited the building, a chauffeur approuched him saying.

"Welcome back, Young Master."

"Thanks for the welcoming."

The driver opens the car door. He entered the car, they were headed to his home in Tokyo.

"Young Master, it's been 2 years since you were here, am I correct?"

"Yes, to be honest I can't remember the majority of Tokyo.

"I'm sure you'll be able to recall the places here as time passes by."

He stared at the window with a dull expression.

 _"My name is Taiki Kanemaru, two years ago I was involve in an accident, it caused me severe trauma, I was sent abroad to get treatment. They gave me theraphy using a program with the neurolinker, they made me enter simulations in which I had to do specific tasks, whatever action I do impacts what happens in the simulation. The treatment was declared a success and I was allowed to go home...Home."_

"Young Master, welcome back to the Kanemaru Residence."

Taiki looked at his home and was surprised. "It's quite bigger than how I remember it."

"Well there have been renovations and such."

Taiki exited the car when a loud voice was heard shouting.

"Taikiiiiii!"

A Woman hugged Taiki and was nearly in tears.

"I missed you so much, my baby boy!"

She hugged him even tighter.

"Hi..Mom"

"Are you hungry? I already prepared food for you."

"I'm ok, I'm not that hungry."

"Nonsense!" Taiki's Mom gave him a frightening stare.

Taiki was scared and answered with a nervous tone.

"I-I was just k-kidding Mom, I-I'm a-act-tually starving."

Her expression changed into a lovable smile again.

"Well come on in already. I prepared a feast for you."

* * *

At a Cafe

Two Highschool girls were chatting while having some tea. Kuroyukihime and Fuuko Kurasaki.

"Fuuko"

"What is it Sa-chan?"

"I wanted to apologize about back then"

"You already did, besides it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is! If I just knew...if I just knew...I could have stopped it...I could have stopped her."

"You did what you can, it wasn't your fault, you shouldn't blame yourself, we were all to blame for, we could have done a lot to stop her."

"Fuuko..."

Fuuko forced a smile. "That's enough dwelling in the past, what matters is right now."

* * *

At The Kanemaru Residence

"Ugh...I ate too much."

Taiki was walking at the corridors when he saw a familiar photo in a picture frame.

The picture was taken when he was 8 years old, it was a picture of him with a girl sitting on a wheel chair.

 _"I remember when this was taken, it was a vacation trip almost ten years ago, who's this girl?"_

Taiki suddenly felt uneasy together with a headache.

 _"Ow...my head."_

He continued walking with his hand on his head and entered a room.

* * *

During Sunset

Kuroyukihime and Fuuko was outside the cafe exchanging goodbyes.

"I'll see you later, at the Accelerated World."

Fuuko replied

"I'm sorry but I might not join later. I have some things to do.:

"Thats ok, just message me if you change your mind."

"Okay"

They exchange smiles while they go seperate ways.

* * *

Taiki sat on his bed drinking a tablet of medicine.

 _"I hate taking this, it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and it makes me feel drowsy."_

He placed the glass on the table beside his bed as he lay down.

"Who is that girl?...Why can't I remember?..."

* * *

At an Unknown place

"Where am I?"

"Taiki"

"Hmm...whats up?"

There were two children infront of Taiki, a boy that looked like him and a girl sitting on a wheel chair.

"Thats...me"

The Young girl said to Young Taiki.

"Taiki"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'll be able to walk someday?"

"Ofcourse I do, the doctors are already working on something that will help you."

"I'm so excited, we'll be able to play games like tag and hide and seek."

"I bet you can beat me in all of those games."

"Really?"

"Uhh...yeah"

The Young Taiki smiled at the Young girl.

The young girl returned a smile and they continue to talk as they fade away.

"Wait!"

Taiki tried to reach out to the children but they vanished.

The surroundings changed into a horrific place with a gloomy atmosphere. Taiki was standing on top of a high place.

"Whats going on?"

Suddenly A Monsterous white shadow figure grabbed Taiki from his back.

"Ahhhgh!"

Beneath the high place was a dark abyss. The monster walked slowly towards the edge with Taiki in its grasps.

"Stop! What are you going to do?! Let me go!"

Taiki tried punching and kicking the monster but it didn't stop it from moving.

The monster was on the edge, it suspended and watched as Taiki begs for it to not drop him.

"Don't let me go! Please stop!"

The monster threw Taiki into the abyss.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Taiki fell into it and was consumed by darkness, alone with the image of falling into an endless darkness.

"Someone...help!"

"Taikiiii!"

"Burst Link!"

Taiki awoke from his nightmare. He breath heavily and realized that it was dream. He tried picking up the glass of water on the table next to his bed, but he couldn't. He later notices that his surroundings felt different, it felt as if time has stopped.

He left his room and walked at the corridors of his home. His Mom was standing in a distance.

"Mom!"

Taiki approuched his mom and tapped her shoulder. He began speaking to her with an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Mom, I may sound childish right now, but I had a nightmare."

His Mom didn't respond.

"Mom, is there something wrong?"

He went infront of her and saw that she wasn't moving, she looked like as if she was a statue.

"Mom, whats wrong?! Answer me!"

He ran shouting for help but everyone in his home was frozen stiff.

"What the hell is happening?"

He left his house and ran out to the streets when suddenly.

A message pop up on his screen. Here Comes A New Challenger.

"What the?!"

The streets changed into a Steel like appearance.

"What?...what is this?"

"It's the Steel Stage."

A Large framed Robotic Humanoid was on top of a building.

 _"What is that thing!?"_

The Humanoid had large fists, it jumped down to the ground landing his fist on it. It created a strong force that made Taiki brace himself, he covered his eyes and noticed that his arm looked different.

"My arm!"

Taiki looked at himself, he had color white skin like armor. He looked like a cyberized Grim Reaper.

Taiki noticed on his screen was 2 life gauges similar to fighting games. There were two names written, on the left it said "White Reaper".

"Is that me?"

On the right it said. "Teal Gauntlet"

"Hey! Whats keeping you standing there? Lets get started already!"

"Huh?"

"Fine if you just stand there then it would make it easier for me to knock your head off! Ahhhhhh!"

Teal Gauntlet charged at White Reaper with fast agility.

"Ugh!"

Teal Gauntlet hit White Reaper with a straight right hand that sent him flying. Reaper's Life Gauge went down by 25%.

Reaper stood up as he puts his hand on his head. "Damn that snapped me out of my anxiety"

Teal Gauntlet said with a boastful tone "What is that all you got?"

He charged towards Reaper once again with the same movement.

Reaper thought. _"I can dodge it"_

Reaper managed to dodge Gauntlets right straight by moving quickly to his right side.

" _Nows my chance!"_

Reaper landed a right hook to Gauntlets face which made him flinch but he recovered quickly and tried to land another right punch at Reaper. He dodged and began making distance between them by stepping back.

Reaper thought. _"He maybe strong and fast but his movements are predictable."_

"What kind of punch was that?! Is that the best you can do?!"

Gauntlet charged at Reaper once again.

 _"Here he comes!"_

Gauntlet threw a left and right punch, both were dodged by Reaper, he was open for a counter attack. Reaper kicked him on his abdomen with his left leg. He stumbled back, Reaper advanced towards him throwing punches, he blocked them but Reaper managed to break his defence by landing an uppercut to his abdomen. Gauntlet was facing down leaving his back open for an attack, Reaper landed a devastating axe kick to the back of Gauntlets head, planting Gauntlets head on the steel floor. Gauntlets health was at 60%"

Reaper was about to land another axe kick but Gauntlet caught it. He laughed and said.

"That was quite a beating you're giving me."

He had his grip on Reaper's leg, he tossed him away but Reaper landed on his feet.

"You filled up my ability gauge, without even thinking! SPECIAL ABILITY, Demolition Fists!"

"What?!"

Gauntlet's fists became 3 times larger. He punched the ground using the force to leap towards Reaper.

"I'll squash you like a bug!"

Reaper tried to make distance between them but Gauntlet already landed, punching the ground, it created a destructive force, crumbling the steel into bits, it sent Reaper flying, causing him to hit a steel wall.

"Ugh!"

"Haaaaahhhhh!"

Gauntlet charged towards Reaper, landing a devastating punch to his stomach. Reaper was cornered and had no where to go.

"Agh!"

Gauntlet laughed sadistically enjoying Reaper's pain.

"Is this it?! White Reaper!"

He continued throwing and landing strong punches to Reaper.

"So Weak!"

Gauntlet threw a destructive punch to Reapers head, the wall broke because of it. Reaper was on the ground, he wasn't moving, it was like he was outcold. His Health was at 5%.

Gauntlet picked Reaper up with his grip on his head.

"Good Game! Reaper! It's time for you to die! Hahaha!"

Suddenly Reaper grabbed Gauntlet's hand.

"What?!

Gauntlet tried to crush Reaper's head but he couldn't, Reaper resisted.

"Die! What the hell is this!"

Reaper then said.

"Equip, Fear Shredder."

Reaper cut off Gauntlet's left arm off with his newly equipped scythe.

"Ahhhh! My arm! You'll pay for this!"

Gauntlet charged towards Reaper, throwing a punch with his left.

"Damn You!"

Reaper stopped the punch by catching it with his left hand. He then severed Gauntlet's left arm aswell.

"Ahhhhgh! Damn it! Damn it!"

Gauntlet turned away from Reaper and tried to run away.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Reaper dashed behind him, swinging his scythe at Gauntlet, decapitating him.

The environment changed back to normal. Taiki stood still, a flaming icon is seen in his vision.

"Brain Burst"

Taiki slightly smiled and proceeded to go back inside his residence.

* * *

Fuuko was sitting on her bed, As a tear fell from her eyes, she smiles and wipes it off.

"Burst Link"

* * *

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1: Acceleration, PART 1

**Chapter 1: Acceleration**

 **Part 1**

At The Kanemaru Residence

Taiki was sitting on his bed, focused on the mysterious program that appeared in his screen with the icon saying "Brain Burst". The program had an attached file with it.

"What's this?"

Taiki opened the file, it was a memo entitled, "B.B. Commands". It contained a list of commands for Brain Burst.

Burst Link - LAN Log-in

Burst Out - LAN Log-off

Unlimited Burst - Online Log-in

Physical Burst - IRL Acceleration

Taiki mumbled the phrase, "Burst Link".

His environment changed as if time stood still.

"So this was the cause of it, I wonder how I said that in my sleep though."

Taiki then noticed beside him was his physical-self.

"What the?!"

He was outside of his body, with the form of his Network Avatar, it looked similar to himself, just with a different attire, wearing plain white clothes. Taiki tried to shake his physical-self on the shoulder, it didn't react, it was like a statue of himself. He later then notices a tab open, with a list of names of the people connected to the server. There was only a single name written on the tab, "White Reaper".

 _"This must be a matching list, It seems that I'm the only one connected to my Network with this program."_

Taiki then remembered as he ran outside, he automatically connected to the Global Network.

 _"That guy, "Teal Gauntlet", he must have been connected to the Global Net, my name probably showed in the matching list, that's how he challenged me."_

Taiki then said the phrase.

"Burst Out."

* * *

In the Unlimited Neutral Field: Erosion Stage

Nega Nebulas's Sky Raker, Silver Crow, and Black Lotus, were up against a Beast-Class a giant Rock Golem monster. The Golem's health was at 50%. The Golem was about to throw a crushing hammer fist to the ground.

Lotus shouted to Raker and Crow.

"Dodge now!"

Raker's wheelchair moved with haste backwards away while Crow jumped back to dodge the attack.

The impact caused them to stagger. Lotus then quickly advanced towards the Golem, it tried taking a hold of Lotus with its right hand, she was able to pierce its hands as well as cutting off two of its fingers.

The Golem roared because of the damage it took, it then used its left hand to throw hook punch to Lotus. She was able to dodge, and quickly moved back away from it.

Lotus regrouped with Raker and Crow.

The damage dealt by Lotus with her attack was 10% of the Golem's health.

Lotus asked the two of them.

"Are you guys alright?"

Crow answered and then turned to Raker to ask a question.

"I'm okay senpai, how about you Raker-san?"

"I'm good as well, how about you Lotus-chan? You were quite in a bout with the Golem."

"Don't worry about me."

She then turned to Crow and said.

"Crow use your aviation ability to cover for us in the air."

"I'm on it."

He activated his aviation ability and flew towards the Golem.

Lotus then said to Raker.

"Raker-chan, attack the Golem from behind while I handle the front."

"Roger that!, let's go!"

The Golem tried throwing punches to Crow in the air, one of the punches was thrown just inches away from him.

Crow nervously said. "That was a close one."

Lotus advanced towards the Golem and began to attack it with swift yet devastating power.

The Golem roared and was about to counter Lotus.

"Equip, Gale Thruster!"

Raker shouted as she equips her Enhanced Armament. She flew from behind the Golem, stabbing it's back with her blade like fingers.

"Haaaaaahhhhhh!"

Raker lifted up the Golem tossing it in the air. She then shouted to Crow.

"Crow-san!"

"I got it!"

Silver Crow soared up and dived towards the Golem with a kick. The kick landed on its abdomen, piercing through its back.

Crow tried to fall back, but he couldn't.

"What the?!"

Crow's leg was stuck on the Golem.

"I'm stuck, I can't get my leg out!"

Both Silver Crow and the Golem fell from the sky, descending rapidly towards the ground.

Lotus then shouted. "Haru! Watch out!"

"What?"

The Golem grabbed Crow with its left hand with a tight grip.

"Ahhhhhgh!"

Lotus shouted in fear for Crow's well being.

"Crow!"

"Gaghaahh! If this keeps up I'll be crushed like a tin can!"

"Hang-on!"

Lotus' Special Ability Gauge is at its max, she crossed her blades as she shouted.

"Death by Piercing!"

A purple crossed energy blast, was fired towards the Golem; making a deafening sonic sound. As it traveled towards the Golem in the air, it got smaller. It sliced off the Golem's arm off and glanced on the Golem's body damaging it as well.

Crow continues to fall down, unable to get out of the severed arm of the Golem that still had a grip on him, he also can't lift it up because of it's heavy weight. Crow shouted in fear.

"Ahhhhhhh! This will hurt so bad!"

The Golem fell to the Ground on it's back decimating the ground.

Sky Raker flew faster than the speed of sound, as she passed by Crow, shattering the golem's arm into bits.

Crow was amazed by Rakers speed.

"Whoa! That was awesome!"

The Golem was about to get up, but Lotus had her blade on the Golem's neck, a swift swing of her blade and the Golem was no more.

Crow and landed on the ground while Raker sat back down on her wheel chair.

The battle against the Golem ended with a reward of 30 Burst points.

They both approached Lotus. Crow was proud of his achievement, the Golem was the first beast-class monster he defeated.

"That was great! Thanks for the help Raker-san, Lotus-senpai!"

Sky Raker replied with a kind tone. "You're welcome Crow-san"

"Raker-san, that ability you used, it was amazing! The Golem's hand crumbled to bits, not only that but your speed was crazy fast!"

Raker was flattered by Crow's words.

" "Velocity Breaker" "

"Velocity Breaker?"

"It allows me to travel faster than the speed of sound, because of it's force, it damages or even destroys whatever I pass by within a matter of yards."

"Amazing!"

Lotus then said to the both of them.

"Good job both of you."

She then directed her attention to Crow.

"Crow, you should be more careful with your actions, if Raker-chan didn't help you, what would've happen to you?!"

Crow answered with a nervous tone.

"I would have fell to the ground and crushed by the Golem's hand into aluminum foil thin."

"Exactly!"

"I'm sorry senpai! I promise I'll do better next time!"

Kuroyukihime smiled as her avatar approuched Crow.

"I know you will."

As the two were having a conversation, Fuuko recalled a memory of a certain someone, in which she was in a similar moment like Kuroyukihime and Harayuki.

 _"Taiki..."_

* * *

At the Kanemaru Residence

Taiki was sitting on his bed using the global net, he tried to research about "Brain Burst", but he had no luck in finding anything about it. It was like it doesn't exist externally, but it does internally. Many thoughts came to his mind, such as "Can it be a virus?, Am I hallucinating from the medicine?, What is this?"

An incoming call suddenly appeared in Taiki's vision. The name of the caller says, "Dr. Yui K".

Taiki pressed the answer button and said.

"Hello."

"Good Evening Taiki-kun, How's your homecoming?"

"It's been okay I guess..."

Dr. Yui was annoyed by Taiki's answer. She was expecting more of a joyful response or at least a sign of delight from Taiki's tone of voice upon speaking with her.

"Ehhhhhh..just okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Your mom called me and told me that she was very happy with you being home after a long time."

Taiki slightly smiled, saying.

"She was, I nearly suffocated when she hugged me."

Dr. Yui giggled, then said.

"Well anyway, I called you to check up on you. How do you feel? Is there anything bothering you?"

"I did have a headache during the afternoon."

"Okay, what were you doing when it occurred."

"I was just walking..."

Taiki then remembered the photo of him with a girl sitting on a wheelchair.

"I was also looking at a photo and tried to remember when was it taken."

"I see, I suggest that you should stop placing stress on your brain, you should relax and calm your mind. Not only that, but also think of your beautiful doctor, with her long Black hair and ash-brown eyes. As well as her dynamite bod..."

Taiki's cheeks got red as he cut her.

"Okay, Okay! I understand! No need to go on any further."

Dr. Yui giggled and began to tease Taiki.

"Hehe, You're so cute Taiki-kun. You know I'm starting to miss you already here at my clinic."

"Wha-what wh-why?"

"Ohh come on, you're so dense, why wouldn't I get fond of you, I mean we were together for 2 years. I got really used to seeing you everyday and being with you, observing you."

Taiki embarrassed had no words to respond with. He then thought of asking about "Brain Burst".

"Umm...Doctor"

"Yes?"

"Do you know about a program called "Brain Burst"?"

Dr. Yui's expression changed as those two words were mentioned.

"Where did you learn about that?"

"It apparently just appeared in my Neuro Linker, when I woke up from my sleep."

"I see"

A few seconds of silence passed by before Dr. Yui said.

"Taiki-kun, I'll try to look into it, but for now you should rest, get some sleep. I'll check back with you tomorrow. I'm sorry, but something urgent just came up. Goodnight, Taiki-kun."

"Ohh okay, goodnight, Doctor."

The call ended and Taiki laid down on his bed. The mysterious program was still in his vision, he was confused, concerned, and curious. All of those emotions were set aside, as Taiki closes the tab. There was another thought that was bothering Taiki, and when he thinks about it, his heart slightly aches.

"Who's the girl in the photo?"

Taiki then closes his eyes and drifts into sleep.

* * *

Mrs. Kanemaru was walking the corridors on the way to Taiki's room to check on him. She notices the photo of the young girl and Taiki, she smiles but she suddenly realizes something. She goes to her contacts via Neuro Linker, when suddenly, there was an incoming call from an unknown number. She answered.

"Hello?"

A Young female voice responded.

"Good Evening Auntie."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading chapter one: Part 1. Chapter One: Part 2 is already inprogress. Follow/Favourite/Review if you have any concerns about the story, or if you have anything to say regarding it. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 1: Acceleration, Part 2 PREVIEW

**Chapter 1: Acceleration**

 **Part 2 (PREVIEW)**

It was dark, foot steps can be heard, as a youngman was running towards an unknown destination. He panted from exhaustion, but he continued to run. He stopped as he tries to catch his breath. A faint voice can be heard from the distance calling his name.

"Taiki..."

A bright white light radiated from the distance. Taiki continued to run and he reaches the light, he collapses as the light catches him. The voice continued to call his name.

"Taiki...Taiki..."

The voice then giggled and whispered to Taiki.

"Your mine..."

Taiki stood to a sitting position on his bed. He was drenched in sweat and he was in anxiety from his sleep. He breathed heavily, he then came to realize that it was just a dream. Taiki grabs the tablets of medicine placed on the table next to his bed, and drank one.

Taiki then lay down his head on his pillow, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Ugh...tastes bitter."

* * *

At The Kurasaki Residence

Fuuko was done getting ready to go out. Before she left her room she takes a glance at a picture of her sitting on a wheelchair together with a boy. She smiles saying.

"See you later Taiki."

Every step she took as she makes her way down the corridors of her home, the sound of her mechanical legs can be heard. Downstairs a woman that looks very similar to Fuuko but more mature smiled and greeted Fuuko.

"Fuuko take care okay."

Fuuko smiles back at her as she walks towards the front door.

"I will Mom."

As Fuuko was exiting her residence. She sees Kuroyukihime together with Haruyuki walking from a distance towards her.

As they walk towards each other. They were smiling at each other. Kuroyukihime then hugs Fuuko greeting her. Haruyuki smiles at the sight of the two hugging.

"Hi Sa-chan."

"How do you feel today?"

Fuuko continues to smile as she says. "I'm feel alright."

Haruyuki then greets Fuuko.

"Hi Kurasaki-senpai."

She nods at Haruyuki and the three began to walk while chatting.

* * *

At the Kanemaru Residence

Taiki just went out of his room to see his Mom standing infront of his door. She smiles at him greeting him. "Good Afternoon sleepy head."

"Good afternoon Mom"

"Did you get some good rest?"

Taiki then smiles saying. "Yeah I did, I guess."

"Well lunch in ready downstairs. Lets go."

Taiki nods as they go down stairs.

After eating Mrs. Kanemaru then says to Taiki.

"Taiki"

"Hmm?"

"We'll be having a guest tonight, I know that you need rest and I'm sorry for causing you trouble, but she really wants to see you."

"She wants to see me?"

"Yes, she's your childhood friend, ofcourse she'll want to see you after 2 years, she couldn't help but feel very excited and happy when she heard that you're here now."

"I see, I'll be glad to see her then."

Taiki was thinking.

 _"My childhood friend?..."_

* * *

At a Restaurant in Shibuya

The New Nega Nebulas that consisted of Kuroyukihime, Haruyuki, Fuuko, Chiyo, and Taku just finished a battle against The Green Legion in a territory battle, it ended in a draw.

Kuroyukihime spoke saying. "Good job everyone."

Haruyuki then said. "But we didn't win the battle?"

Fuuko says to Haruyuki. "Well we didn't lose aswell."

Chiyo enters the conversation. "We did our best so its okay right?"

Taku then says. "Yeah we did, but we need to improve were slowing down our leader and Kurasaki-senpai."

Kuroyukihime then replies. "Thats not true, we all fought with everything we had."

A waitress then walks to their table serving their orders.

They all say. "Itadakimasu".

* * *

At the Kanemaru Residence

Taiki opened the door of his balcony and sits down on a sofa. The mysterious Icon can be seen in his vision. Taiki then receives an incoming call from Dr. Yui K.

"Hello"

"Helloo Taiki-kun, how do you feel today?"

"I'm alright although I've been having nightmares."

Dr. Yui K. then said teasingly "Aww if you were still here you could sleep in my room."

Taiki blushes saying. "Its not that big of a deal, its just a dream so it won't hurt me."

Dr. Yui K. Mutters. "It can actually..."

"What did you say doctor?"

"Nothing nothing...sooo I've been conducting research Taiki-kun about the program you told me about and I found..."

"What did you find?"

"Nothing..."

"..."

"Taiki-kun are you playing a prank on me or something, do you want me to suffer with research that doesn't lead to anything, ~nyan, you want me to have a hard time huh?, Taiki-kun you're such a sadist."

Taiki was embarrassed and red. "I not a sadist...anyway"

"I'm sorry Taiki-kun but I have to go, I'll call you again later."

"Okay Doctor, goodbye."

"Bye bye."

Taiki starred at the icon of Brain Burst with questions bothering his mind, yet he said the words.

"Burst Link."

* * *

 **End of Preview, this is unfinished work so I am sure that edits will be made for the final output. Make sure to check my profile or the story from time to time, to be updated when the chapter is finished. Thanks.**


End file.
